


Sirens

by AmeleatheDisguiser



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I WAS TIRED, It was midnight and I wrote this in fifteen minutes, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeleatheDisguiser/pseuds/AmeleatheDisguiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a lot of dialogue. I didn't even really realize until I got ready to post it. This song was actually inspired by the song Sleep Alone by Two Door Cinema Club. Sirens seemed more fitting overall though.</p></blockquote>





	Sirens

_'Lay down here, beside me in the hallowed water_

_Beside me where the silver lining stays until_

_The sirens' calling'_

_-Cher Lloyd, Sirens_

 

"Cha-at." Marinette breathed. She could feel her life fading. No Miraculous Cure could fix this. Not now. She could hear sirens in the distance but she knew they wouldn't get there on time. The smell of her parents bakery reached her, and with her entire being she longed to be home. She choked out a sob.

"Ladybug!" Chat screamed on the other side of the square. He was at her side in a near impossible second.

"N-no, you can't die on me Ladybug. Not yet. We were going to get married."

"You never asked me to marry you silly kitty.” She tried to laugh but it sounded forced even to her ears. It didn’t hurt. Nothing hurt anymore, nothing felt at all. “Who knows, I might have even said yes.” She turned her eyes to where the bakery stood.

"I-is it over Chat? Hawkmoth..." Chat held up the Miraculous. The super heroine nodded. "C-can you take me home, Chat? I-it’s not far I promise. But....there’s a lot of things I need to tell my parents.”

“I don’t know where you live my lady. Even if I did…” He looked at the pole emerging from her stomach. “I couldn’t move you anyway. I’m sorry. I...I failed you.”

“Tikki. R-release my transf-formation." Marinette choked. Her suit disappeared leaving her civilian self in her place.

"M-Marinette." Chat breathed. "Of course it's you. Who else could it have been.” He held on to her tighter.

“You can't die on me Marinette. Now now My Lady. My Princess. Plagg..." His suit fell away leaving a crying Adrien in Chat’s place. "We have a date. Y-you were my first real friend. You can't leave me like this. You can’t die on me Mari. No.”

"A-Adrien." Marinette reached out to touch his face. "Tell my p-parents, that I loved them, so much. And that I couldn’t have asked for better parents. And...it took a long time for me to realize it, but...I really was worthy. T-to be Ladybug I mean. I was a worthy Ladybug."

"Your Miraculous Cure! You haven’t used your Miraculous Cure yet. It fixes all damage done by akumas."

"It doesn't work on me."

Adrien placed his forehead over hers. "Please don’t leave me, everyone leaves me Mari, not you too.”

“I loved you, so much Adrien."

"I love you too. Marinette and My Ladybug. Please don't die, Paris needs you."

"No it doesn't. Hawkmoth has been taken down. There's no need for me anymore."

"I need you. You were my hero Marinette. You saved my life. So many times."

“Then l-live for me." She said as she took her final breath. The heartbreaking scream that came from Adrien could be heard throughout the city. Everyone knew their favorite hero was dead.

He hugged her body close screaming at anybody who tried to approach them

"Adrien…” A quiet Alya said kneeling down next to him. She'd been crying too. “I’m sorry, you need to let go of her though.”

"Marinette was. And now..." Adrien relinquished his hold on Marinette to hug Alya.

“I know. I...I don’t know what I’m going to do without her either. She was my best friend.”

"She saved my life Alya. I can't even tell you how many times Marinette has saved my life. I...what do I do?"

"Exactly as she said Adrien. We live for her."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of dialogue. I didn't even really realize until I got ready to post it. This song was actually inspired by the song Sleep Alone by Two Door Cinema Club. Sirens seemed more fitting overall though.


End file.
